The Maid
by niki839037
Summary: "How'd I know she was the one? One look in her eyes and I was hooked.-" Rated T for slavery and language. Full summary inside.


**A/N: Hey readers! :D Here's a new story from me, niki839037! To clarify, yes. Yes it is a Riku x Xion story. I got the inspiration from a picture I had sketched of Xion in a maid's dress...I get really bored, okay? Anyways, I hope for youz peoples to enjoy this story. My new stories are my lifeline right now. Because of this I'm probably gonna be updating reasonably quickly. So, thanks for reading, enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. :(**

**Summary: "How'd I know she was the one? With one look into her eyes, I was instantly hooked. She was perfect. The only two problems were that she was my maid and she happened to be fourteen at the time..."**

**Main Couple: Riku/Xion | Side Couples: **Kadaj/Reno, Sepiroth/Cloud, and Axel/Roxas****

* * *

><p>I sighed as the burly men roughly pushed me into their white van. I didn't put up any fight, though. I already knew my fate. My mother had told me long ago that the day I turned thirteen she would sell me to the slave industry. I had excepted this. My mother didn't care about me, so why fight to stay with a woman who didn't want me? Exactly. I'd only get thrown out if I'd even gotten back to her. I laid my head against the side of the van, closing my eyes and relishing in the darkness.<p>

Well, might as well introduce myself. My name is Xion Hikari. My mother just sold me to the slave industry. I am fourteen years old. (The slave industry wouldn't take anyone younger, my mother found out last year.) I'm often negative. Nothing anyone says or does bothers me. I will not object and I always listen to orders. I have taught myself like this to make everything less painful. If I let tings bother me, they hurt. So, I let nothing get to me.

It won't be too bad to be a slave, I guess. It's not necessarily as bad as people on the outside may think. (Not counting how they used to treat the African american's back in the old days.) If you obey, you get fed and a place to stay. If you don't, it really depends on who buys you. There are a number of different kind of slave buyers. Some mean and nasty, Some (surprisingly) nice and caring. It all depends on how you act as well as how the buyer acts.

Suddenly, the van pulled to a stop. I sat up straight, looking at the doors blankly. They soon opened and the burly men slowly pulled me out. I let them and was immediately dragged up to the building the van was parked in front of. As they carried me to the doors of the strange building, said doors opened. A tan man with silver hair stood there, gesturing us inside quickly.

Once through the doors, the men dropped me to the floor. I looked up at the tan man expectantly. He smirked sadistically down at me.

"Hello there, Xion Leonhart." The man said, his hand in front of my face at the blink of an eye. I nodded and took it. I knew that wasn't my name, but why argue? It'd get me nowhere. "You aren't going to question me?" He asked me, mockingly. I shook my head.

"I have no reason to, sir." Always one to remember my manners and I nodded at him and stood, letting his hand slip out of my grasp. I barely stood to the man's chin.

"Ah. You are correct. Very compliant as well, I hear." He spoke again, looking down at me evilly. I stared back at him, meeting his gaze even. He 'tsked' before roughly grabbing my chin. I didn't even flinch. "Interesting. Follow me." He frowned and started down a long hallway. I followed behind without complaint. He glanced back every few moments to check and see if I was still following.

* * *

><p>We soon arrived in an almost empty white room. There was only two boys in the room, each sitting quietly in their little corners. They were wearing the same thing. Pink shirts and shorts, a red collar adorned on one of their necks, and white gloves on both. I walked into the room, the silver haired male not following. I turned around to be met with a face full of cloth. I pulled the cloth from my face and found it was the same as the other two males in the room. He looked me in the eyes before speaking.<p>

"You are a virgin, correct?" He asked me, skeptically. I nodded in response. He handed me a read collar as well. "Put that stuff on. There will be buyers here to see the three of you soon." And with those last words, he left. I sighed before removing my shirt. There was a bra with the outfit he'd handed me so I removed my own before slipping on the new one. The pink shirt following soon after.

After removing my pants, I noticed that they also gave me a new pair of underwear. Great. I slipped mine off quickly, the other pair coming on just as quickly. The shorts were the perfect fit I noticed as they were slowly slipped on. I latched the collar on my neck before slipping on the white gloves.

I turned around and found the two boys staring at me. I stared right back, moving to my own corner and taking a seat.

"You're new..." A blonde boy about my age trailed. He had spiky blonde hair and indigo blue eyes. I nodded at him. The other boy scoffed.

"Duh she's new. Wouldn't have come in her own clothes if she wasn't." An older blonde said. He looked just like the other boy, just older and slightly less innocent. The younger blonde nodded in agreement at the older before his blue eyes were once again set on me.

"What's your name?" He asked. "Unless they've already taken it..." He trailed off and starting biting his lip in worry and looking around nervously.

"Xion. What do you mean?" I asked the now shaking blonde boy. The older stood and walked over to him, pulling him into an embrace and looking up at me blankly.

"What he means is, sometimes, if you aren't compliant, they'll take your memories and name away from you and give you new ones." The older answered sadly, looking down. "It's happened to Roxas before, but I have been able to tell him the truth, and help him get his name and memories back." I nodded after he finished. Roxas must be the smaller. "I'm Cloud by the way. Roxas and I are brothers." I let an empty smile grace my lips.

"Nice to meet you both." I said, the smile off my face in an instant. Cloud was giving me a weird look but I ignored it and stared at the white walls around us. "Can you explain to me what the clothes we're wearing mean, Cloud?" I asked politely. He nodded.

"The pink shirt and shorts mean you are under eighteen." I nodded and he continued. "The red collar you and Roxas are wearing means you are virgins." I blushed lightly. "And the white gloves mean that you are compliant." He finished. I nodded before another question wormed it's way into my mind.

"If the white gloves mean we're compliant, then why is Roxas wearing them if he got punished for being the opposite?" I asked lightly. Roxas shook his head and looked up at me sadly.

"Once you are punished, you _will_ be compliant. It's far more painful then it sounds..." He shuddered. I sighed in understanding. Everything was quiet like that for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Just as I was about to fall asleep, a voice started speaking from the intercom.<p>

_"Buyers are here. Be ready."_ The voice rang through the quiet room. I looked to Cloud and Roxas, the question I was meaning to ask clear in my eyes.

"When a buyer is interested in you, a man will come in here and get you and put you in a test room with the buyer. Where they can test and see if they truly want to get you." The brother's explained simultaneously. I shuddered. At the sound of a door opening, I turned towards it.

"Xion Leonhart." The man called, grabbing me up. I followed him out of the room quietly. I was soon thrown into a brownish colored room lit only by a lamp. After I hit the floor, the door slammed closed. I sighed and got onto the bed, sitting down. The door opened a few minutes later, revealing a silver headed beauty. His turquoise gaze staring into my very soul. I stared back regardless. He looked away first, walking towards me.

He sat beside me on the bed, his hand laying over mine. I looked over at him. He looked at me and smiled. It was breathtaking to say the least.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He asked me, his hand gripping mine lightly. I looked at the wall behind his head and answered.

"Xion." Was my one worded answer. He nodded.

"My name's Riku. And I think you'll due." He said, smiling even brighter, if that was even possible. I just stared at him, not sure how to react. "The other two, in the room. Are they your friends?" He asked me. I nodded slowly, confused to why he was asking me this. "Okay." He said in a reassuring voice.

The door to the room was soon opened to reveal the tan, silver headed male from earlier.

"Your time is up. Are you buying today, Mr. Tatsuki?" He asked, giving his creepy smile. Riku nodded smiling.

"I'll take all three of them." He said happily. I looked at him in shock. What? The tanned man smiled and nodded, leaving the room and gesturing for us to follow. We did, Riku never letting go of my hand. We were lead back to the room where Roxas and Cloud resided. The tan man opened the door and the blondes were staring at the three of us.

"Come, you've all been bought." He addressed the blondes, their eyes going round before they quickly stood and joined me beside Riku.

"What is happening?" Cloud whisperesd in my ear. I looked and him and whispered back.

"I'm not sure bu Riku apparently is buying us all." I answered quietly. He nodded, still shocked and holding onto Roxas. I smiled a little at the two. Yeah, this couldn't be too bad.


End file.
